Mission:Love
by dbzchic62789
Summary: summary inside
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Be easy on me ok this is my first fic that i have wrote, but I have read a lot of them. And of course this is a t/p fic with a little g/b which are the greatest. Oh and I except all reviews because flames or no flames they will help me with the story.OK I am going to shut up now and let you enjoy the fic.Bye.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DB,DBZ,or DBGT so don't rub it in.But I do own Maggie and Megan.  
  
Summary:Two girls wish they can see their great great grandmother Pan. when they get there Trunks and Pan get into a major fight and it is up to Maggie and Megan (aka the two girls)to get them back together. summary still sucks but I am new at this.By the way Maggie and Megan are sisters. Ages: Trunks: 29 Goten: 28 Marron: 25 Pan: 16 Bra: 15 Maggie: 14 Megan: 13  
  
Chapter 1 Maggie's POV:  
  
One day Megan and I are walking home from school when the I triped on something and fell.I looked at what I saw and I was shocked to see that I triped on a dragon ball.  
  
"Oh my god, do you know what you just triped on!" Megan said.  
  
"Yes, I know what I just triped on. I am not stupid. It's a dragon ball." I cried.  
  
" Not just any dragon ball. It's the four star dragon ball."  
  
" Hey I know what we can do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We could find the other six dragon balls.You know as well as I do that we have been dreaming to see our great great grandmother Pan and Goku and all the other Z fighters. We could wish to go back in time and see them.Then we could also learn how to fight from the strongest people in universe."  
  
"Hey that is a great idea, but how are we going to find the other six?"  
  
"Well duh. We are related to the person who invented the dragon radair."  
  
"Ok, lets hurry home."  
  
They hurried home to do their homework and then set out to C.C. to get a dragon ball radair.Which is easy since Bulma is their great great great grandmother.(A/N- if you have not figured it out pan and trunks got married in the past.)And they set out on their quest to find the other six dragon balls.  
  
A week later they had all the dragon balls and summond the dragon.(it is not Maggie's pov any more)  
  
"What is your wish?"asked the dragon.(A/N-in my story they only get one wish.)  
  
Together they said, "We wish to be brought back in time when Pan Son is 16."  
  
"Your wish has been granted." and with that done the dragon went back into the balls.  
  
that was chappie 1 I hope you enjoyed it .I am sorry it was so short but this is my first time writting for fanfiction.I would love to hear what you have to say and I will also accept flames.I want to hear what you really think about this fic.k bye.I will update as soon as I can. 


	2. they meet

A/N-I know the first chapter sucked and that is why I need you guys to review.Hey I am keeping my promise though about updating because I know how it feels to read something and wait forever for the next chapter to come out.ok I hope you enjoy.oh and don't ask why they asked to go back to when pan was 16.  
  
Disclaimer- this goes forever unless a miricale happens but i do not own any of the db,dbz,or dbgt.can't you tell.  
chapter 2  
  
They arived in front of capsule corp. and desided to walk in. That was a big mistake because right when they put there hand on the door it opened and there was Vegeta in the door way. "What do you want?"he snapped.  
  
"h-how did you know we were h-here?"they studdered.  
  
"I can since you stupid. I can't believe you asked me that. You are saiyans."(in my story everyone from Pan down their family tree is 1/4 saiyan so the saiyan race won't die out.)  
  
"How did you know we were saiyans?"  
  
"Duh. Saiyans have a spiecal sent that only saiyans can smell."  
  
"oh."  
  
So who are you?"  
  
"We are Maggie and Megan Briefs."Maggie said.  
  
"No you're not, you can't be because none of my brats have mated yet."  
  
"Yes we are.We came from the future and you are my great great great grandfather."  
  
"You do look a little like that brat.come in lets see what he has to say about this."and Vegeta moved out of the way.  
  
"Hey everybody get out here now!"Vegeta yelled.  
  
"What is it dad" Trunks yelled.  
  
"You need to some people and I need all the Sons out here to.... everyone just come out here!!"  
  
In the split of a second everyone was out there and looked at the two guest with confusion on their faces."Who are they" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well you should know, you are one of their grandfathers(A/N-I don't feel like writting all the greats.)can't you since them."  
  
"WHAT!! how can they be my grandkids I don't have a mate!"  
  
"They came from the future you dimwit."  
  
Trunks took a deep breath and calmed down."So who are you?"  
  
"We are Maggie and Megan Briefs. We are yours and somebody else in this rooms great great grandkids."  
  
"Who is that other somebody?" Bulma asked happly now that she knew she would be a grandmother.  
  
"I don't know if we should tell you or not."  
  
"come on it won't kill you."Bra said.  
  
"OK the grandmother is....." they took in a deep breath and looked at eachother and said "Our grandmother is Pan." and they looked at her.everyone in shock looked at Pan then Trunks and back at Pan.Pan was blushing cause she has had a crush on Trunks for her whole life but the only person who knew that was Bra.It was silent for a while and Bulma had to break it and said "Okay who wants to eat you guys must be hungry."and because they were all saiyans who were never full all ran into the dining room.  
  
Okay I am leaving you now and I hope that you liked this chapter better than the last one.And I hope everyone reads this part because I have to dedicate this to my older brother Ben who without him I would not be the DBZ freak I am today. Thank you thank you thank you. update soon.and don't forget to reveiw flames anything, you never know it might help me out. So peace out. 


End file.
